


Distraction

by chasseur



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Sub!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasseur/pseuds/chasseur





	Distraction

When he sees Odin looking at him expectantly after a speech he didn’t listen to, Thor feels like giving up the throne,  giving up Asgard, and pretty much everything. He had been in a sour mood the past several weeks, accompanying conferences and meeting with delegates from several realms. He feels his spirits collapsing. So when he sees Loki that morning at the feasting hall with mischief glimmering in his eyes, he feels slightly more at ease. Perhaps his brother can offer him a distraction. 

 

-O- 

 

Thor knows something is different the moment he steps into his chambers. He swallows around the newly formed lump in his throat, his mouth suddenly too dry. He takes a step forwards and hears Loki’s voice, freezing him in his tracks. 

 

“Kneel.” 

 

It’s all he has to say, and Thor finds himself obeying without giving it a some much a of a second thought. He falls down to his knees on the furs of his own chambers, his eyes catching the piece of fabric laid upon his bed. He feels his heart thrumming in his chest, his blood surging through his veins. 

 

Loki surges through the shadows, immaculately dressed in his full armour, and Thor can feel his breath hitching in his throat. Loki is holding a riding crop in his hands, and Thor can feel his muscles flex involuntarily with excitement. Loki steps in closer, standing in front of Thor, his crotch inches away from his face. He feels Loki’s hand thread through his golden locks before his face is yanked upwards, forcing him to stand up facing Loki’s gaze. 

 

“Strip.” Is all he says before draping himself over the furs covering Thor’s bed. 

 

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Thor fumbles with his armour, shedding his cape and his chest plate, dropping them on the floor unceremoniously. He removes his boots and his leather breeches, his face heating up as he’s left before Loki in his tunic and underclothes. 

 

Loki walks towards him languidly, picking up the piece of clothing that Thor had spotted resting on his bed previously. It’s a silken loincloth, and it makes Thor blush even more. Loki dangles the garment before his face, and just as Thor reaches to grab it, he pulls it out of his reach. 

 

“Ah, ah-ha, _strip_ “ he says. 

 

Much to his discomfort and Loki’s pleasure, Thor pulls his tunic his head, discarding it with the rest of his armour, and slips out of his underclothes, and stands fully naked, his cock already twitching, half hard. Loki just snorts and tosses the garment in Thor’s face, laying on Thor’s bed once again. 

 

“ _Put it on_.” 

 

Thor retrieves the garment and much to his embarrassment, slides into the flimsy piece of fabric. He shifts his weight, feeling uncomfortable with the fabric barely covering his cock and the braided string lodged between his buttocks. 

 

“ _Turn around_.”

 

Thor doesn’t want to, feeling much too exposed already, with all of his armour shed, wearing nothing but a loincloth,  yet he obliges, turning around and presenting his backside to Loki. He feels too exposed and vulnerable, having his backside on display like this, so he shifts yet again, his hands moving towards his backside,  hoping to cover up whatever they can, but Loki is faster. Loki has already taken his position behind Thor, fingers rubbing circles on the insides of his wrists. He feels the pull of seidr bounding his wrists together, feeling the crop rub against his backside. Loki’s fingers snake their way behind his bound hands, kneading the part where his thigh meets his ass. Thor feels himself blushing a deeper shade of pink, before he feels a sharp push between his shoulder blades. 

 

_“On the floor_.” 

 

Thor sinks down to his knees, feeling his shoulders scrape the furs, his hands still bound behind himself with seidr. He feels his face burning up as he pushes his ass slightly upwards, just to get Loki to do something. He hears the sharp sound of the crop tearing the air before it strikes hard on his spread cheeks. He feels the hot red welts forming on his skin and soon after another blow follows, right beneath the first and he can’t stop himself from bucking his hips. He spreads his thighs, and is only met with Loki’s laughter. 

 

“Eager, are we, _princess_?” 

 

And it shouldn’t, it really shouldn’t affect Thor the way it does, but the words shoot up straight to his cock, making it twitch in its confinement as he’s met with another blow against his cheeks. Thor whines and pushes his ass upwards, only to feel the strike twice as harder. 

 

Thor moans against the furs, no longer able to hold it in, and ears another sharp blow for his response. He can feel his prick getting painfully hard, while Loki lays blow upon blow mercilessly. It feels like ages before Loki stops, and Thor is sure his ass gleaming by now, having received such treatment. Thor finds himself manhandled, Loki grabbing him by the his bound wrists and throwing him on the bedding. Thor hisses as his ore backside rubs on the bedding but Loki doesn’t give him the chance as he prods Thor’s knees open. 

 

Thor bites his bottom lip as Loki’s hand ghosts upon his throbbing length, now peeking out of its confinement, leaking a generous amount of precome. Thor makes the mistake of canting his hips forward to Loki’s touch, needing some sort of friction. 

 

The sharp slap across his cheek makes him gasp aloud, and the stinging feeling it leaves across his face tells him that there will be mild bruising. 

 

“Know your place.” Loki’s voice is a pitch lower, slightly addled by lust. 

 

He feels Loki’s hand feeling him, running along the taut muscles before stopping to tease the pert nipples, rubbing them between his thumb and forefinger, drawing a sharp cry from Thor. Loki keeps one of his hands teasing Thor’s nipples, as the other one snakes down to slip beneath the edge of the fabric, expertly slipping it downwards, exposing Thor fully. 

 

“Crown Prince of Asgard.” He whispers as pushing his knees further apart. Thor blushes further, turning his face away from Loki’s gaze. 

 

“A _Prince_ , yet here you are, spreading your legs like a wanton wench.” Loki breathes as he trails his fingers along the cleft of Thor’s ass. He mutters something unfamiliar and Thor suddenly feels wetness rubbing along his cleft. 

 

Loki only chuckles as he spreads the cheeks of his ass, fingers suddenly rubbing against the furl of muscles. Thor tries pushing into it, but Loki is agonizingly slow as he rubs the rim with his thumb in a hypnotic motion. 

 

“Tell me what you want, _princess_ ,”

 

There’s that word _again_ , and it makes Thor push into Loki’s Loki’s touch in his most intimate area, just a little more, he needs  a bit more to- 

 

And just like that Loki slides in a finger to the last knuckle and Thor finds himself squirming. Loki arranges his legs so they’re both on his shoulders and Thor thinks he’s about to snap in half. He tries really hard to bite back the moan to no avail, instead canting his hips to meet Loki’s finger. Loki toys with him, letting Thor try to fuck himself upon his index finger before he starts to tease with another digit. Loki is cruel after all, not evil. 

 

Thor clenches down when Loki pushes in a second digit and crooks them, deliberately pushing down on the little bundle of nerves, stroking the velvet heat that surrounds his fingers. Thor screams out and pushes his hips upward, feeling Loki’s hardness press on his thighs. 

 

“What would they say, the Mighty Thor, begging for cock like a wanton whore,” 

 

Thor tries to hold back a whine where Loki simply pulls out his fingers, leaving Thor little time to whine before he has his prick lined up with Thor’s loose hole, now pink and puckered after Loki’s fingers. After meeting with slight resistance through the initial ring of muscle, Loki is buried into the hilt, drawing a moan from both of them. 

 

“Loki,” 

 

“Brother, I.. I need you to move,” 

 

Thor chokes out, and Loki starts to pound into Thor with a slow rhythm, dragging his cock across that spot he discovered within Thor that makes him utter the prettiest sounds and makes him try to spread his thighs wider. 

 

“It’s okay, you can come for me, _princess_ ,” Loki whispers, 

 

And he comes with a guttural moan in the back of his throat, clenching down on Loki, milking Loki’s release, as he lets himself fall down on Thor’s chest, his breath harsh. They both let out a slight whimper as Loki’s soft cock slips out of Thor, and Loki makes a quick work of cleaning them up with a flick of wrist before lying next to Thor, breathing slowly leveling out. 

 

-O-

 

It’s late into the night when Loki feels Thor’s arms wrapping around his chest and pulling him close. And if he hears a faint ‘I love you’, he keeps it to himself. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
